


Better than Flying

by ninamazing



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: serenity_santa, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Talk to me," she said, curling up in the shirt she'd just removed from him. "Tell me how it feels."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Flying

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 Serenity Secret Santa gift for **whatever-we-are**. Originally posted [here](http://serenity-santa.livejournal.com/124773.html) at the LiveJournal community.

The girl's dresses came off so _easily_ ; it seemed like cheating to Mal, but he was never one to split hairs, to put _fei hua_ where there was none to be had. "Talk to me," she said, curling up in the shirt she'd just removed from him. "Tell me how it feels."

He leaned over, holding still for a moment to look her in the eyes, and slipped his fingers between her legs, making her gasp and part her lips -- just a little, like she was letting him in everywhere. Mal rubbed her softly, feeling her go wet, kissing her mouth when she moaned.

"You feel warm," he told her in a smooth whisper. "Warm and pretty and soft, my best girl." With his other hand he pulled her closer to him, and she came so willingly, rolling out of the shirt and into his body.

"Do I feel good?" she asked, so quietly and quickly he barely heard her. "Am I wet enough?"

"River, you feel better than anything else," he told her, and because he knew she'd understand he added, "better than flying."

" _Wo de tian ah,_ " she gasped, barely forming the words. "I love you touching me."

"I love it too, darlin'," he reassured her, and at this she wrapped her long legs around him and squeezed, moving up and down, lightly brushing his lips with hers as she begged for him. Mal grabbed her and pressed her closer -- "my girl, you always feel so good, see what you do to me," he growled, and moved until he was on top of her, his suspenders slapping the edge of the bed as he rocked her.

"Your girl," she murmured obediently, spreading her legs, taking one of his hands so she could kiss the fingers slowly, draw the longest into her mouth, and circle it with her tongue.

" _Wa cao,_ River," he groaned. "You're gonna make me come."

"I want to," she whispered. "I want to be good for you, Mal."

"You are," he told her right away, and kissed her hard but sweet, holding her head in his hands, losing breath when she pushed up into him.


End file.
